


Spin the Lightsaber

by Elizabethtudor, Reyloers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Professor Luke's School for Gifted Youngsters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, reylo discord first kiss anthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethtudor/pseuds/Elizabethtudor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyloers/pseuds/Reyloers
Summary: In an AU where Ben found Rey and brought her to Luke's school, the padawans deicide to play a game in their downtime.





	Spin the Lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rian's comment that Kylo likely played spin the lightsaber during his time as a padawan. Thank you to El, Holly, Amethyst, and Vee for helping with the names and Vee (demimondes) for betaing.

“This is a bad idea,” Ben Solo’s voice had a way of carrying itself. And in the empty hallway of the Jedi Temple in the middle of the night, that voice seemed extremely loud.

Rey made a shushing noise. “Will you calm down,” she hissed, “And stop being so paranoid. You’re starting to sound like Threepio.”

Ben grimaced, but followed Rey anyway. His gangly limbs were surprisingly lithe for a teenage boy. As Rey glances back at him, she is reminded how much he ha’s since he had found her two years ago. The ten years between them sometimes feels like a lifetime. You saved me, she had told him once. I owe you. 

You owe no bargains here, Ben replied in his trademark serious tone. She dropped the topic, but she still thought about it often. When she had cried when her parents pushed her aside, she never dreamed that someone could hear her, never mind the son of the legends she daydreamed about. And now she was here. With Master Luke. With Ben. 

Though, granted, Ben was probably wishing he was anywhere but here at this moment. Lately Ben seemed almost moody and distant with her. Luke said it was typical teenage boy stuff and he’d get over it, but Rey wasn’t sure. Sometimes he would look into space, his focus on something just beyond her. Rey was terrified that she might lose him just like she lost her parents. It was part of the reason she dragged him out tonight. The other padawans were always talking about how Ben never acted like he was good enough for them. Ben said he had better things to do than spend time with a bunch of girls. She was determined to prove them both wrong.

She knocked twice at each edge of the door. Lea, Luke’s newest student and one of Rey’s closest friends, opened the door, her brown hair tied up in a loose bun. “What took you guys so long?” she asked.

Rey sighed. “Someone,” she said, gesturing to Ben, “took his sweet time getting here.”

“Come on,” Lea said eagerly, pointing to where the rest of the padawans were sitting in a circle. “Artoo is patrolling the hallways tonight. That droid has it out for me.”

“I doubt the droid even thinks of you,” said Rey. “He’s always been really friendly.

Lea rolled her eyes. “Yeah, maybe to you, who oils him when his hinges squeak. But when you accidentally-on-purpose reprogram him to sing the latest space hits, he can be surprisingly chilly.”

Rey smiled as she sat down in the circle between the twins, Erla and Elva who rarely spoke or were seen separately. Ben gingerly sat down just behind her, not quite making his way into the circle. They were, after all, more Rey’s friends than his. Rey didn’t think he had any friends outside of herself. 

“Good evening and welcome,” said Eleni, a Twi’lek whose eyes glittered in the darkness, “to the first weekly meeting of the Knights of Ben.”

Ben let out a groan while the other padawans murmured their approval. “You promised me you weren’t going to let them name it that,” he said, more to Rey than anyone else. 

Rey shrugged, helpless to resist the pull of her friends’ approval. “It’s not our fault that you are surrounded by a bunch of kickass force-senstive women.”

“First item on the agenda,” said Lea, using her best imitation of Master Luke’s voice, “is field trips. All in favour of an off world leave trip in the next few months.” She paused to allow the padawans to raise their hands. Everyone’s hands went up, except for Ben’s, who Rey could still was still bristling from the Knights of Ben comment. “Motion passed.”

“Wait a second,” Ben said. “You named what basically amounts to student council after me?”

Lea shrugged. “It was Rey’s idea.”

Rey shot her a murderous look. Traitor, she thought. She glanced at Ben sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders. “You are the legacy of the Jedi,” she said. “If you didn’t exist then neither would this school. It just made sense to have you as our namesake.”

Rey knew almost immediately that it was the wrong thing to say. Ben’s face turned an ashy grey and his eyes began to glaze over like they did when they went to that far off place. 

Desperately Rey thought, You saved my life but you pull away. You tell me not to talk about it, not to talk at all. You think all that people see when they look at you is that mighty Skywalker blood. But I don’t. I see you. I love you. Silence devoured the room but gradually, Ben seemed to relax, almost as though he heard her voice. But Rey knew such things were impossible. His eyes met hers, strong and clear.

“Any other agenda items?” he asked, voice gruff but his eyes never leaving Rey’s. Don’t make me regret this, they seemed to say.

“Dessert portions,” said the often quiet Damara. “We need more of them.”

The Knights of Ben muttered in agreement and Ben rolled his eyes. Rey shrugged at him as if they shared a secret. Seeing him there amongst her friends caused her entire body to flush. Ben Solo had no friends as far as she knew. No one but her. And for a while, he was all she had too. The other Jedi students were around Ben’s age and seemed to always treat her like a tag-along. Ben did the same sometimes but he never dismissed her. Never looked at her like she was just some kid. He saw her and for that she was stupidly grateful. Friends came later, when Ben started doing more intense training with Luke, often leaving for weeks at a time, and when Luke heard the call of more children her age. Rey sometimes felt like she was being divided in two. On one hand, the person Ben knew her to be. The other, the Jedi her friends expected her to be. She knew that there was a choice that had to be made, that something was going to have to give. She couldn’t have all this happiness at once. 

As if he sensed her doubts, Ben met her gaze. She raised her hand and waved. He touched his left ear, a code the two had developed after she had her first breakdown, the room spinning and everything lifting off the floor, a few days after leaving Jakku. If you let the force control you, you’ll lose yourself, he had said to her. I’ll help you. The code was their practical solution to that. She tugged her right ear, telling him that she was fine. He didn’t look convinced but Lea spoke up immediately distracting them both.

“Let’s switch things up a bit,” said Lea.

“What did you do?” Rey asked worryingly. 

“Nothing,” said Lea, “Yet.”

Rey shot Lea a look. “I told you no.”

“And I respectfully decline your no.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Ben asked.

Rey sighed. “She wants to play spin the lightsaber.”

Ben stood absolutely still for a moment, his expression unreadable. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” he said.

“Come on, you losers,” Eleni said. “It’s just kissing.”

Ben bristled and Rey remembered his hatred of conflict, how he always ran away when conversations got too difficult. He said it was because of his parents and how they used to put him in the middle of their fights. She reached out her hand to touch his own. “It’s okay, Ben,” she said, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Ben gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “One round,” he said, “Everyone has to leave their hands out so we know they aren’t using The Force to get the answers they want.”

“Will you do the honours?” asked Lea, pointing to Ben, “You are the only one with a real lightsaber.”

Ben unclipped his lightsaber and placed it in the middle of the circle. Rey gave him a look, hoping she was telling him that they could leave at any time. He winked at her. Rey watched as the lightsaber began to move, not daring to breathe. She let out a small gasp when it landed on Ben. Because of course it did. She knew other people had crushes on him and honestly couldn’t blame them. He was beautiful, powerful, and kind in a way no one in his situation could be. Those people didn’t know Ben like she did though. They were in love with the myth, the legend, never the Ben she knew. Only she saw that person. But she couldn’t help but feel the jealousy in the pit of her belly. That when he rescued her all those years ago, she laid a claim to him. That he was hers.

The lightsaber began to spin again. Rey stared only at Ben, not daring to see where it landed. It was only when Lea excitedly pushed her on her shoulder that she dared to look down. It was pointing at her. Rey let out a breath, unsure of how to proceed with what would happen next. 

“Kiss him, for force’s sake,” urged the Twi’lek 

Rey leaned over and placed a quick chaste kiss on Ben’s lips.

“I think,” Ben said, “We can do better than that.”

He pulled Rey towards him and gently pressed their lips together. In that moment, the rest of the world fell away. Rey closed her eyes and focused just on Ben. She raised her hands to his hair and pulled her closer, desire flooding through them both. In that moment, she could feel his own longing and knew that he wanted to be touched just as much as she did. She deepened the kiss, letting her tongue in. Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.

They broke apart, each breathing heavily.

“Meeting adjourned,” said Eleni with a shit-eating grin. Rey reminded herself to give her and Lea a stern talking to tomorrow. 

Later as they made their way back to their rooms in silence, Rey smiled at Ben. “You’re getting good at moving things with your mind.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Ben but his small smirk gave him away. 

“I promise I won’t tell,” said Rey as she opened her door. “Night Ben.”

“Goodnight Rey,” he said.

As he went to go, Rey whispered in his direction, “Besides… There’s no one else I would rather kiss.”

Just before Rey shut the door, she could almost hear him reply, “Me too.”

As she went to sleep that night, butterflies in her stomach, she dreamed of boy with dark hair and the softness of his lips against her own.


End file.
